Proteste, Résiste, Déteste moi
by Sandou
Summary: UA-OOC Nara Shikamaru est une étoile montante. Sauf qu'il butine trop toutes les fleurs qu'il rencontre. Jusqu'à c'que ça dérape tout du moins.


Auteur : Sandou (« Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo])  
Titre : Proteste, Résiste, Déteste-moi !  
Genre : Romance --- OOC / UA  
Rating : T () --- AP (Fanfic-fr) --- +12 (Mon bloug :D)  
Disclaimer : (J'ai l'impression de radoter T3T.)Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles et malsaines [_Sourire sadique_].  
Paring : ShikaTema (3)

« Eurh… Que dire ? Cette fois-ci, l'inspiration m'a bloquée en plein milieu du One-shot ==,==. J'ai eu l'idée vers 2 heures du matin (oui, je suis plus productive à deux heures du mat' xD), j'ai attrapé mon calepin customisé avec des bouts de ficelles (x3) et j'ai écrit un mini résumé ^^. Mais bon… à l'instant où j'écris, l'histoire est encore sur papier, et de façon inachevée ! Donc là, je vais écrire à l'aveuglette ..  
Je pense que ce One-shot va être long, très looooong, et surtout hyper éprouvant ==,==. »

Shikamaru Nara était un grand homme. Il était intelligent, plus que la moyenne. Il était sarcastique, indolent et vraiment, extrêmement, lent. Shikamaru Nara était un homme à la chevelure brune lui arrivant quasiment aux épaules, des petits yeux d'une couleur marron clair et un corps assez fin. Shikamaru Nara avait vingt et un ans et il faisait déjà parti du cercle des stars de soap télévisé.  
Et pour l'instant, cela faisait presque un an qu'il jouait le rôle d'un patron grognon qui était tombé amoureux d'une fille qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois. Concept assez simple et qui collait parfaitement au Nara tant qu'il n'avait pas à trop bouger.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs une belle vue à l'instant même une demoiselle rousse, assise sur le comptoir où était disposé tout le matériel de maquillage, avait les cuisses légèrement entrouvertes et permettait au jeune homme de voir à quel point elle prenait soin de son corps et de sa peau. Il avala légèrement sa salive en se disant que, s'il était pris sur le fait, ce serait déjà moins drôle de la mater. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour refaire sa coupe de cheveux qu'elle considérait comme ratée pour un premier essai.  
Elle s'éloigna, peu de temps après, pour admirer son travail : « Super. Vous êtes parfait, Monsieur Nara. »

La rousse, dénommée Tayuya Akumu, descendit de son perchoir et se mit derrière lui pour passer un dernier coup de spray fixant dans la chevelure fine de Shikamaru.

« S'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler "Monsieur Nara", soupira-t-il, tu sais, on a presque le même âge. Ça devient gênant. Ça fait quand même trois mois que tu t'occupes de moi.  
- Bien… Shikamaru ?  
- Voilà ! Tu as tout compris, il laissa passer un temps et reprit, quand est-ce que je dois reprendre ?  
- Dans… Vingt minutes.  
- Ça nous laisse du temps alors. »

Le brun se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, s'approcha de la porte et la ferma en tournant le verrou. Il sourit à la jeune femme qui comprit le message et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un dernier geste défendu : « Je ne suis pas sûre que… »

Shikamaru la fit reculer jusqu'à la table de maquillage et la souleva légèrement pour la poser dessus. Ils se regardèrent un long instant. Tayuya essaya de trouver un petit sentiment d'amour dans les yeux de Shikamaru, mais elle n'y trouva que du désir, ce qui l'étonna dangereusement. Il sourit étrangement, presque perversement et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue rosie de la maquilleuse : « Tu es sûre de ne pas l'être ? »

Elle hocha la tête négativement, la bouche ouverte.  
Il la poussa plus contre la table en lançant vaguement un "Tant mieux", puis l'embrassa sauvagement.

_Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle s'occupait de le maquiller lui, uniquement lui, et c'est après cette fameuse séance qu'il la renvoya, sans motif._

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru Nara avait vingt-trois ans, si auparavant il était une petite starlette de sitcom, son statut avait évolué à celui de star nationale avec un film sortit l'année dernière, il était une STAR, une vraie.  
Il aurait très bien pu dire aux médias que ç'avait toujours été son rêve, mais ç'aurait été un énorme mensonge. Depuis qu'il était de plus en plus populaire, Shikamaru avait de plus en plus de mal à fricoter. Car oui, depuis qu'il avait tenté avec Tayuya Akumu, ses seuls loisirs étaient de ramener chez lui les filles qu'il rencontrait sur ses tournages. Que ce soit des maquilleuses ou pas. Mais pour lui la popularité était synonyme de dérangement. Car malgré tout, Shikamaru Nara n'était qu'une personne flegmatique et blasée par tous les évènements possibles. Les journaux à scandale avaient bien des soupçons à propos des relations avec les femmes s'occupant de lui, mais aucune preuve n'avaient été évoquées.

Shikamaru était chez lui, dans son nouvel appartement fraîchement acheté, en plein centre-ville, en compagnie de son manager – et accessoirement oncle – Asuma Sarutobi. C'était un homme à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux noirs courts avec un petit bouc mal rasé.  
Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le grand canapé noir du salon du Nara et Asuma posa brutalement un dossier à la reliure en cuir sur la table basse face à eux : « Voilà, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour les faire taire.  
- Mouais…  
- Shikamaru… tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Ces filles ne sont pas idiotes. Ce n'est pas parce que, grâce à tes contacts, tu as réussi à étouffer l'affaire, que ça marchera toujours ! Y'aura bien une fille moins _dinde_ que les autres qui finira par refuser l'argent et tout avouer aux médias. Il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries !  
- Nh…  
- Shikamaru, je ne rigole pas, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est PAS un jeu… »

Le Nara souffla et attrapa le dossier pour s'installer plus confortablement contre le canapé. Il passa rapidement ses yeux blasés sur les écrits du dossier et déclara comme l'évidence : « Et alors ? Ces filles sont trop intéressées par l'argent pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, souffla Asuma.  
- Pour commencer, trouve-moi une nouvelle maquilleuse.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui, Kin sera renvoyée demain soir.  
- Ridicule.  
- Tic-tac, tic-tac, … »

Asuma soupira longuement puis appela le directeur du film pour lui annoncer les nouveaux caprices de Shikamaru et le fait qu'il doive appeler une nouvelle agence d'intérim.

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru en avait plus qu'assez ! Dans moins d'une heure il devait être sur le plateau en présence de la nouvelle recrue, Ino Yamanaka, qu'il devait enfermer dans une cave. Et il ne pourrait pas y aller avant de s'être préparé avec sa nouvelle - future - amante.  
Il se demanda à quoi elle pourrait ressembler. Serait-elle brune, blonde, rousse ? Est-ce qu'elle serait grande, petite, menue ? La seule chose qu'il espérait vraiment à cet instant était qu'elle soit à l'heure.  
De leur côté, la seule question que se posait Asuma et le Staff était : « La maquilleuse tiendrait-elle plus de deux semaines ? » Shikamaru le savait et ça le faisait bien rire !  
Oui, Shikamaru Nara était imbu de lui-même, il le savait. Et c'était cette particularité qui plaisait tant à tous ses fans. Parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas !

On toqua à la porte et Shikamaru se tourna vers celle-ci.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit presque brutalement sur une brune aux yeux chocolats, portant un casque sur le crâne.

« Monsieur Nara, la nouvelle… Maquilleuse est en retard et ne sera là que dans dix minutes, déclara-t-elle en dédaignant la _Maquilleuse_.  
- Merci, Tenten. »

La demoiselle se rapprocha de lui, ferma la porte derrière elle et fronça ses fins sourcils : « Dis-moi, Shika, tu comptes me dénigrer encore longtemps ?  
- Moi, te dénigrer ? Hey, 'te fous pas de moi ! C'est Toi qui a insisté sur le fait qu'on ne devait pas faire comme si on se connaissait.  
- Peut-être parce que ça me fout un peu mal. Et surtout parce qu'Asuma m'y a obligé.  
- Depuis quand tu écoutes ses ordres ?  
- Depuis que tu es célèbre.  
- Hum. Je vois, tu penses que, parce que je suis à peu près connu, je ne peux pas garder le contact avec ma famille ? »

Il avait presque cracher les deux derniers mots.  
Elle recula d'un pas pour finalement s'adosser à la porte de sa loge et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Okay, j'aurais peut-être pas dû prendre autant de distance. Mais je vois pas comment j'aurais pu dire à mes amis que Shikamaru Nara est mon cousin… C'est… c'est ridicule ! »

Elle décroisa les bras et sortit rapidement en maugréant légèrement un "à ce soir".  
La brune, Tenten, était la cousine de Shikamaru. Depuis tout petits, les deux cousins étaient très liés, même si – comme partout – quelques disputes persistaient. Pour tout dire, Tenten avait toujours su que Shikamaru avait des relations plus que professionnelles avec ses maquilleuses. Elle le savait, même s'il le niait en déclarant que c'était juste parce qu'elles n'étaient jamais assez compétentes.  
Shikamaru sortit de sa loge et poussa la porte de l'entrée de service. Il alluma sa cigarette et se posa dos contre la porte, sentant l'air frais du matin contre son visage. Le brun porta le tube de nicotine à ses lèvres et en aspira une bouffée.  
Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, signe qu'il était encore tôt. Shikamaru se mit à regretter son statut s'il fallait qu'il se lève tôt tous les jours, alors où était l'intérêt ? Autant redevenir un pauvre looser qui servait dans un restaurant chic.  
Il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et ferma les yeux avant de l'inhaler.  
Et le pire là-dedans, c'était que ce soit Asuma en personne qui l'ait réveillé ! Juste pour être sûr qu'il viendrait à l'heure pour le tournage !  
Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée et l'expulsa par la bouche, soufflant face à lui la fumée nauséabonde. Il y eu un léger bruit de toux accompagné d'un froissement de tissu auquel Shikamaru ne fit pas attention, les yeux toujours clos.  
Et cette maquilleuse qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait !  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Shikamaru ouvrit alors les yeux pendant qu'elle se retirait.

« Pardon, monsieur, j'aimerais passer. S'il vous plait.  
- Et s'il ne me plait pas ? »

Le brun sourit sarcastiquement et regarda la demoiselle face à lui : une grande et fine femme aux cheveux blonds foncés cachés sous un bonnet gris et aux yeux verts forêt.

« Je serais dans l'obligation de vous expulser avec force. »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air assuré du jeune Nara et posa sa main droite sur sa hanche.

« Bien, bien, je vois… »

Il se poussa de la porte et elle lui lança un regard noir avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Shikamaru ricana seul, une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère celle-là ! Il finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous sa semelle pour ensuite, la jeter au sol. Shikamaru poussa la porte à son tour, la laissant se refermer derrière lui.

« Shika ! »

Il se stoppa net et regarda sa cousine qui venait de l'appeler : « Elle est là. Dépêche-toi, tu commences dans vingt minutes ! »

Puis elle attrapa son casque et repartit en sens inverse. Shikamaru sourit en voyant Tenten s'affairer à crier sur un intérim qui devait préparer les éclairages. Il rentra dans sa loge et vit la blonde, qui l'avait un peu bousculé quelques instants plus tôt, retirer sa veste marron et son bonnet et les mettre dans la penderie de la pièce.

« Bonjour, déclara-t-il en la détaillant de dos.  
- Bonjour, souffla la blonde, toujours dos à lui. »

Shikamaru se demanda si, vu leur première rencontre, les relations seraient tendues avec elle.  
Elle se retourna vers lui, se préparant à lui sourire, mais se ravisa en voyant le brun sur qui elle s'était défoulée juste avant. _Merde_… Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?  
Elle s'envoya une gifle intérieure en se disant quelle était vraiment trop idiote : elle avait envoyé valser son futur patron !  
Nara la regarda la bouche entrouverte, qu'est ce qu'elle avait l'air cruche. À croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à se la fermer.

« Hey ! Je suis assez pressé, claqua-t-il à l'adresse de la demoiselle.  
- Ou-oui !  
- Je vous attends, …  
- Temari !  
- Alors, je vous attends, Temari. »

Elle se reconnecta au monde réel en un instant et s'approcha de lui après qu'il ait posé sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Shikamaru le savait, sa collaboration avec cette blonde serait tumultueuse…

**OoOoO**

« T'as du mal, Ducon ! Je t'ai dit que le boulot, c'est le boulot ! »

Shikamaru Nara avait vingt-cinq ans, il avait toujours un bon statut et ses conquêtes s'étaient élargies à ses collègues de scène. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore attachés en haut de son crâne. C'était en quelque sorte sa marque de fabrique. Son corps, auparavant assez fin, s'était nettement élargi et musclé. Et cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'il avait la même maquilleuse, prétextant qu'elle était la seule à savoir y faire.

« Temari ! C'est bon. Ça fait un bail qu'on bosse ensemble ! Je t'ai déjà vu presque à poil une centaine de fois ! Et là, tu vas me dire que tu refuses de sortir un soir avec moi ?  
- Oui ! »

Temari le posa de force sur la chaise, lui retira son élastique et attrapa une brosse.  
En deux ans, leur relation avait aussi beaucoup évoluée, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle refuse de lier un semblant d'amitié ou plus entre eux.

« Aïe, Temari ! Tu m'fais mal ! dit-il en agrippant les poignets de la blonde.  
- Ah bon ? Je suis… désolé, murmura-t-elle, s'approchant de son cou.  
- Tu m'emmerdes, marmonna-t-il en frissonnant sous le souffle de la blonde sur sa peau. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et reprit la brosse pour peigner la chevelure fine du jeune homme.  
Shikamaru repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant sa nouvelle vie jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Sa rencontre avec son premier contact, l'embauche de son agent, son premier tournage, sa première expérience avec une collègue extra-tournage, son premier Grand Rôle, ses problèmes personnels avec les journalistes et sa rencontre avec Temari. Il en regretta même d'être parti de son petit restaurant chic.  
Temari soupira et reposa la brosse, elle tourna la tête de Shikamaru du côté de son visage et lui sourit amèrement :

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. »

Il lui sourit - plus joyeusement qu'elle du moins - et se leva en époussetant sa chemise couleur crème.  
Ç'aurait pu être tellement simple entre eux. Si Temari n'avait pas été aussi bornée. Si Shikamaru ne s'était pas montré aussi sûr de lui. Si Tayuya n'avait pas refait surface pour tout dire à Temari. Si Asuma n'avait pas insisté une fois de plus sur le fait qu'il doit être juste professionnel sous menace d'une sanction médiatique. En bref, Shikamaru n'était plus vraiment libre de quoi que ce soit.

« Merci. »

Temari s'éloigna de lui et sortit rapidement à l'extérieur en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas été aussi connu et aussi con ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il était mignon, plein de charme, intelligent, craquant. Il avait plein de qualité, mais il avait encore plus de défaut…  
La blonde se dirigea alors vers les toilettes.

Du côté de Shikamaru, les évènements allaient de bon train. En sortant de sa loge, il s'était pris un câble qui venait d'on ne sait où, pour aller s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Il avait ensuite continué sa route en titubant et avait agrippé une sorte de matière visqueuse entre ses doigts avant de tomber au sol et de se relever rapidement, honteux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laver les mains.

[…]

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

A l'extérieur des toilettes, un énorme bruit se fit entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas, entraînée par un brun qui se releva dans l'instant.

« Mais ça va pas bien chez toi ? Ca t'arrive souvent d'entrer comme ça ! »

Shikamaru lissa son haut et la regarda, la chemise ouverte jusqu'au cinquième cran. Temari tremblait, cet imbécile était entré dans les toilettes, comme si de rien n'était. Il la pointa du doigt et continua : « Mais c'est toi qui va pas bien ! On n'a pas idée d'éjecter les gens comme ça !  
- Hey ! 'M'accuse pas ! C'est quand même toi qui es entré dans les toilettes des filles ! »

Le brun sembla se calmer…  
C'était qui le plus idiot des deux ? Celui qui était venu se laver les mains et qui avait – malencontreusement – vu la blonde la chemise ouverte ou celle qui n'avait pas vu que les toilettes étaient mixtes ?  
Il partit alors d'un joyeux éclat de rire que personne – normal, à part eux-deux, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs – ne comprit vraiment.

« Nara ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- Béh…, il reprit un air plus sérieux et lui sourit sarcastiquement, les toilettes… elles sont mixtes. »

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda autour d'elle le couloir était toujours désert. Elle attrapa l'homme par le col et l'emmena dans les toilettes avant de refermer correctement la porte.

« Je te jure que si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te promet l'enfer.  
- L'enfer, hein ? Rien que d'avoir cette image là de toi me montre que l'enfer n'existe pas.  
- Hein ? »

Le regard de Shikamaru coula le long des formes de la blonde, dérivant toujours plus bas. Elle rougit fortement et relâcha sa prise sur le col du jeune homme.  
Ç'aurait pu finir sur cette scène si Shikamaru n'avait pas attrapé la fille par les poignets et qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvagement collé au mur…

« Nara, je te jure que si tu ne me lâches pas, je te tue vraiment.  
- Alors, laisse-moi ma dernière faveur… »

Il s'approcha plus d'elle et caressa délicatement la joue rose de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, Temari, je crois que tu es la première à avoir résisté aussi longtemps.  
- Ah-ah bon ?  
- Oui. »

C'était assez étrange pour Shikamaru de constater qu'une fille qui l'avait tant de fois rejeté se laissait faire et semblait si… timide. L'hésitation apparut alors dans son esprit. Elle allait se laisser faire comme ça ? Rien de plus ? Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à se tenir deux années. C'était tellement… simple. Sur le coup il recula un peu alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, prête à recevoir son baiser.

« Je-je suis désolé. Je dois y aller, on m'attend. »

Shikamaru s'éloigna de la demoiselle et partit rapidement.

Temari, elle, avait ouvert les yeux en l'entendant parler et partir. Il venait de faire quoi, là ? Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et se laissa glisser contre le mur carrelé. Mais quel connard ! Il l'avait presque dans ses bras, elle, prête à l'oublier juste après, et lui, qui venait juste de se casser ! Elle cria un bon coup dans les toilettes et sortit de là pour prendre l'air, avant de le revoir.

[…]

« _Je te jure que… que… que je…_  
- STOP ! SHIKAMARU, MERDE, CONCENTRE-TOI !  
- Euh… ouai. »

Shikamaru fusilla le réalisateur des yeux et descendit de la scène pour s'asseoir sur un banc tout proche.  
Impossible de se concentrer pour lui. Comment une blondasse avait pu le déstabiliser à ce point ? D'accord, dès la première fois il avait eu envie d'elle. Mais pas au point d'y repenser toutes les deux minutes. Et puis qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de filer comme un voleur ? Elle était prête à se laisser aller. Pour lui, uniquement pour lui ! Et lui, il s'était juste excusé avant de partir de cette façon.  
Ce n'était qu'un lâche et pour cette fois, il le savait.  
Est-ce qu'il avait eu de la culpabilité ? Non, impossible. Même lui n'aurait pas su définir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se concentre.  
Il se redressa et, d'un signe de main, montra au réalisateur que la scène pouvait reprendre.

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru avait vingt-six ans depuis deux mois. Ses relations avec Temari s'étaient lentement dégradées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui adresse plus qu'un vague bonjour en entrant dans sa loge. Pourtant, le Nara avait bien essayé de se rattraper en essayant de communiquer avec elle, en lui disant à quel point il était désolé, en l'appelant, même en lui envoyant des fleurs ! Mais rien ! Nada. Nothing. Niet. Elle ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention.  
Et c'était ce jour-là, lors de la fin d'un nouveau tournage, qu'il la prit à part et qu'il s'excusa totalement, perdant peu à peu son reste de dignité. Le brun l'emmena dans les toilettes – mais cette fois uniquement pour homme – et l'approcha des lavabos de la salle : « Temari, je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, mais je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes.

- Je-je m'excuse. Je m'excuse d'avoir été si sûr de moi, d'avoir voulu te faire du mal, sans même m'en rendre compte et je… »

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et regarda les yeux verts de la femme face à lui. Depuis quand il s'excusait devant une fille ? De plus, depuis quand INSISTAIT-il pour s'excuser auprès d'une femme ? Shikamaru se frappa intérieurement et essaya de se remettre les idées en place. C'était pas croyable qu'il s'excuse, rien que ça c'était surnaturel, mais qu'en plus ce soit devant une femme vraiment galère, c'était un comble !  
Et là, c'était juste pour s'excuser, il ne voulait rien d'autre, juste se faire… pardonner. Il reporta ses questions à plus tard et continua : « Alors s'il te plait… Je ne pense pas que ça puise continuer comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez moi. J'ai l'impression que je débloque. J'arrive plus à me concentrer, je viens en avance juste pour pouvoir te parler. Temari, Temari, répond-moi.  
- … »

La blonde baissa la tête, cherchant une réponse à ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme.  
C'était pourtant lui qui avait tout gâché. Mais c'était aussi lui qui cherchait à recoller les morceaux. Et elle dans l'histoire, qu'est ce qu'elle devait répondre ? « Oooh, Shikamaru, je te pardooooone ! » et lui sauter au cou ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. C'était tout de même plus facile de lui tirer la tronche que de faire le premier pas.

« Nara ? appela la blonde.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?  
- Je-je… je ne t'ai pas repoussé. »

_Naaan, à peine…_

« …  
- Bon, d'accord, mais c'était parce que je voulais pas bousiller ce qu'on avait vécu, assura Shikamaru.  
- Mais on a jamais vécu quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es… rien pour moi. »

Elle le repoussa et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les épaules fermement, la forçant à se tourner vers lui :

« Temari, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de ce que je suis ? Que je ne suis rien pour toi ? »

La blonde soupira et baissa les yeux.  
Après tout, c'était aussi de sa propre faute. C'était elle qui avait coupé le contact avec lui, pas le contraire. C'était aussi elle qui s'était laissée faire alors qu'habituellement elle ne le laissait même pas s'approcher. En fin de compte, c'était peut-être de la faute des deux partis ?

« Non. »

Il sourit légèrement et retira ses mains des épaules de la demoiselle.

« Merci. »

Elle lui prit la main et le regarda fièrement dans les yeux :

« Et tu comptes partir comme ça ?  
- Hein ?  
- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? reprit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit un peu plus et il l'interrogea du regard. Regard auquel elle répondit par un rougissement de joue.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cette _relation_ sera durable, mais… si tu veux, ce soir… commença-t-elle.  
- Merci. »

Ils le savaient, rien dans ce semblant de relation ne vivrait plus que le temps d'une soirée. Elle relâcha les mains de Shikamaru et partit en lui laissant une dernière œillade.

**OoOoO**

« Shikamaru, tu n'es qu'un imbécile… »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'en parler à sa cousine ?

« Shikamaru, réfléchis bien cette fois. Pense un peu aux conséquences. Pas juste pour toi, mais aussi pour elle. Ca pourrait lui pourrir son avenir. Pas le tien il est déjà quasiment tracé.  
- Je sais, Tenten. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas pareil cette fois. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, mais ça faisait déjà deux ans que je l'attendais. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé. Ca ne me ressemble pas.  
- Oooh. »

La brunette sourit largement et son visage, quelques secondes plus tôt si dur, s'apaisa. Shikamaru ne comprit pas vraiment son exclamation et attrapa son verre d'eau. Elle se posa la main sur la joue, des petites étoiles dans les yeux : « Mon petit Shikanounours est tombé amoureuuuuux. »

Il recracha son eau au sol et suffoqua quelques secondes, la voix légèrement étouffée : « Ca va pas bien chez toi ! On a pas… idée de sortir des imbécillités pareilles !  
- Oooh, et en plus il ne l'assume paaas. C'est trop mignon.  
- Je te déteste, Tenten. »

Elle se mit à glousser de contentement en voyant la tête déconfite et rougie de son cousin.  
De toute façon, pensa Shikamaru, ce n'était que pure affabulation. De jamais, Shikamaru n'était tombé amoureux. JaMais. Et surtout pas d'une blonde !

« J'arrive pas à croire que ça t'arrive Enfin, continua Tenten en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shikamaru.  
- Arrête, tu débloques, là. Je suis pas amoureux. Je suis attiré par elle. NUANCE !  
- Mais bien sûûûûr. »

Elle continua à rire un moment et se reprit un peu. Pour elle, se dire qu'il était devenu responsable était une grande avancée dans ses priorités de son rôle de grande sœur de substitution.  
Shikamaru tenta aussi de se reprendre, le rouge qui lui montait aux joues était un assez mauvais signe pour lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait par son "Enfin". Ca voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rapport sérieux ? Eh bien, merci la famille !

« Bon, alors dans ces conditions-là, tu as mon consentement. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde .  
- Merci, grinça-t-il. »

Il soupira un instant et elle se jeta sur lui dans l'intention de lui faire de gros câlins. Câlins qu'il évita en entendant son téléphone sonner. Asuma était un homme béni.

**OoOoO**

« C'est n'importe quoi, Temari. On a pas idée de vouloir COUCHER avec un affilié du patron !  
- Gaara, depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des conseils, petit frère. »

Un petit roux aux yeux pâles et avec un air renfrogné croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa sa grande sœur, Temari.

« Parce que je suis ton Frère, comme tu le dis si bien et que j'ai un minimum de droit sur toi.  
- Attends, petit Gaara, ordre de naissance, tu connais ? C'est le contraire, tu sais ? Grande sœur – droit sur – Petit frère.  
- Arrête-euh ! S'il vient à la maison je le tue ! »

La blonde roula des yeux et se retourna pour enfiler son manteau : « C'est tant mieux alors, parce que c'est Moi qui vais chez Lui. »

Le roux grogna et repartit de son côté, laissant sa sœur sortir de leur appartement.  
La pluie battait fort à l'extérieur et elle resta quelques instants à patienter sous le patio avant de se laisser aller sous l'eau.

[…]

« A-allô ?  
_ - Ouai ?  
_ - Bonsoir, est-ce que Temari est là ?  
_ - Nan, c'est de la part de qui ?  
_ - … »

Shikamaru, dans sa belle BMW, ne sut pas quoi dire et raccrocha au nez du garçon qui lui avait répondu.  
Appeler chez Temari n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée finalement… Surtout si elle n'était déjà plus là. Franchement, avoir l'idée à la dernière minute d'aller la chercher en voiture, c'était vraiment digne du dernier des imbéciles. Mais sa discussion avec Tenten l'avait légèrement troublé, beaucoup même.  
Il repartit en sens arrière et changea de vitesse.

[…]

La blonde s'arrêta sous la pluie en entendant son portable sonner, elle l'attrapa et regarda l'écran qui indiquait un appel masqué : « Allô ?  
_ - Salut, Tema, c'est Kankurô_, déclara une voix à l'autre bout._  
_ - Ah, salut.  
_ - Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais rencard avec Nara.  
_ - Kanky, ça fait des siècles que tu ne viens plus nous voir, Gaara et moi. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais parlé de ça, déclara Temari en cherchant un abri.  
_ - Tss. Bon, je t'appelle pas pour ça, j'avais prévu de passer un petit week-end chez toi. Ca te dérange pas ?  
_ - Tayuya t'a encore viré ?  
_ - Mouasi…_, dit Kankurô, tout penaud._  
_- Bah… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. A l'heure qu'il est, t'es sûrement déjà arrivé.  
- Je t'adore sœurette ! »

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à raccrocher quand il l'a retint : « _Hey ! Attends !  
_ - Quoi ?  
_ - Y'a ton copain qui a appelé. Il voulait te parler.  
_ - Shikamaru ?  
_ - Ouais, Nara. 'Faudra lui dire que ça se fait pas de raccrocher au nez des gens.  
_ - J'y penserais.  
_ - Et tu comptes rentrer ce soir ?_ demanda le garçon. »

Elle l'entendit rire et sourit : « Ca dépend. Mais je pense être là cette nuit pour t'éjecter si tu prends mon lit pour dormir. »

Elle rit un instant à son tour et raccrocha pour reprendre sa route sous la pluie.

[…]

Mais où était-elle ? Elle avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle passerait par la rue principale, non ?  
Shikamaru tourna rapidement sur la droite après avoir passé le feu et roula lentement, cherchant la blonde du regard.

« Temari, Temari. Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot depuis quand se prenait-il autant la tête ? C'était presque un retour à ses questions mentales en présence de Temari.

[…]

La blonde sonna à l'interphone et patienta dans le hall de l'immeuble.  
C'était normal qu'il soit aussi lent ? Non, juste parce que là, en fait, il faisait un peu froid. Un peu beaucoup même.

[…]

Ou peut-être simplement qu'elle était déjà arrivée ? Après tout, elle aussi elle habitait en plein centre de la ville.  
Il soupira longuement et se dirigea vers son bel appartement au plein cœur de la ville moderne.

[…]

Il avait peut-être changé d'avis, finalement ? Il s'était peut-être dit que sortir avec la blonde, ne serait-ce qu'un soir, serait mauvais pour sa réputation ?  
Temari souffla doucement et repartit en sens inverse après environ une demie-heure d'attente dans un hall frisquet.

[…]

Et cette connerie de feu qui ne voulait pas passer au vert ! Qui était l'imbécile qui avait inventé ce système !  
Il jura un instant, seul dans sa voiture et activa les essuie-glaces la pluie commençait à s'intensifier, le sol en était presque boueux.

[…]

Temari se mit à courir rapidement sa main essayant de couvrir ses cheveux de la pluie abondante.  
Connerie de Nara, connerie de pluie, connerie de métier débile !

[…]

Encore un feu ! Mais il n'y avait que ça dans cette fichue ville !  
Shikamaru regarda sa montre : ça devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'elle l'attendait, à coup sûr.

« Je t'en supplie, Tema, attend-moi. »

[…]

Et puis, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis l'un à l'autre en plus. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment concret.  
Pourtant, elle s'était accrochée à cette idée qu'elle pourrait sûrement_ coucher_ avec Nara Shikamaru, La Star, l'homme aux 200 points de quotient intellectuel, le garçon que détestaient ses frères.

[…]

C'est en tournant à l'angle d'une rue qu'il la repéra, en train de courir sous la pluie battante. Il gara rapidement sa voiture, sachant pertinemment qu'une amende l'attendrait quand il la récupérerait et ferma violemment la porte pour courir derrière elle. C'est qu'elle courait vite la fille galère.

« Temari ! »

[…]

_« Temari ! »_

La blonde s'arrêta d'un coup en reconnaissant cette voix qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite à chaque fois.

« Te-Temari. Arrête de courir, merde.  
- Hein ? »

Elle se retourna vers un Shikamaru légèrement essoufflé par la course de la demoiselle, il se cambra en deux en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pliés : « On n'a pas… idée de courir aussi vite… sous la pluie !  
- … ? »

Il se releva et attrapa la main de la jeune femme : « Viens. »

Suivant l'ordre de Shikamaru, elle se laissa emporter par le jeune homme qui lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, côté passager, pour aller s'asseoir du côté conducteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dehors ? demanda un peu abruptement le Nara.  
- Arrête, Nara, tu n'étais même pas chez toi. J'allais pas poireauter une heure que tu daignes m'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! »

Elle posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête et ferma doucement les yeux, se réchauffant lentement les mains. Shikamaru s'apprêta à allumer le moteur, mais se ravisa et regarda longuement la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas Belle à proprement parler, mais elle avait un certain… charme. Et c'était ce charme qui la différenciait de toutes ces dindes avec qui il avait couché.

« Et tu étais où, en fait ? demanda la blonde en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.  
- … »

Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il avait essayé de l'emmener en voiture mais qu'à la place, il ne l'avait pas croisé… ?

« Je te cherchais.  
- … ? »

Il se tourna plus vers elle, posant son coude sur le haut de son siège en cuir et plongea son regard dans celui de la blondinette qui en resta hypnotisée.  
.

C'était le bon moment… Ou peut-être pas. Mais s'il ne tentait rien, elle partirait et elle l'oublierait… peut-être. Et puis, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Elle était docilement en train de fermer les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas la planter comme la dernière fois ? Et cette fois-ci, s'il le faisait, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.  
.

C'était normal qu'il mette autant de temps à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Parce que là, ça devenait légèrement gênant. Elle avait sûrement l'air idiote soit dit en passant les lèvres en avant, les yeux, maintenant fermement, clos et le nez légèrement froncé.  
.

Et puis… elle était vraiment mignonne cette fille. D'accord, c'était une furie, une folle avec deux frangins totalement aliénés, mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant et…  
.

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…  
Toujours rien ?  
Tant pis.

« Shikamaru ?  
- Ou-oui ?  
- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ?  
- N-non. Pas du tout.  
- Tant mieux, alors !  
- Hein ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main derrière sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.  
Alors, c'était ça qu'ils attendaient ? Un simple baiser, ni sulfureux, ni langoureux. Un baiser doux, chaste, tranquille. Pas comme ceux qu'il devait faire en tournage ces affreux baisers avec la langue qui tournicotaient dans tous les sens dans la bouche de sa partenaire.  
Ce n'était pas pareil cette fois.  
Il appuya sur le levier en dessous de son siège, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui, faisant descendre son siège jusqu'à qu'ils soient en position allongée. La blonde rompit le baiser, les lèvres rougies et sourit : « Tu vois, c'est pas si… difficile. »

Shikamaru posa sa main droite sur la joue de la blonde tandis que la gauche descendait le long du dos de Temari.

« On est pas ensemble, hein ? demanda Temari.  
- Non. »

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et s'embrassèrent à nouveaux.  
Il mentait, elle le savait.

« Arrh… Finish ! Enjoy ! Yay ! Après… euh… quelques… semaines d'absences, je suis de retour [_pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…_] ! ShikaTema… toujours… Bref. Là, je l'avoue, c'est total' double-fesses - -. Et c'est pour ça que j'aime.  
A bientôôôôôt ! »

Commentaires ?

Sandou

**_PS : _**_12 pages ! Oo_


End file.
